Sultan
Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Sultan RS |related = Asterope |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = GTA IV |modelname = sultan |handlingname = SULTAN |textlabelname = SULTAN |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Sultan Classic |gensucced = }} The Sultan (Japanese: サルタン, Sarutan) is a four-door sports sedan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Karin in the HD Universe. The Sultan was also supposed to appear in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, but it was cut for unknown reasons. Design 3D Universe The Sultan is based on the / , with the headlights of a and the bumper of a . The Sultan is distinguished by its basic profile as with various sedans in the game, yet it has a sportier appearance, with a sports bumper having two square intakes, a hood scoop, custom skirts and twin exhausts. It also has 5-spoke rims with a pentagon-shaped center. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Now manufactured by Karin, the Grand Theft Auto IV Sultan draws upon the Japanese import styling of the previous Sultan. Its general body shape is partly based on the (Toyota Altezza), but its prevalence of sharper characteristics lends it a much more striking form. Certain elements such as the rear lamp units are inspired by the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V. Other elements (such as the bonnet and spoiler of the Korean Mob variant) bear resemblance to the . Interestingly, ordinary Sultans come with blued exhaust tips, similar to the titanium tips on the Futo GT. In GTA IV, the Sultan has the most variety in spawning colours, including wheel colours. The car is prominently painted with the primary colour, while the lower sides of it is painted in a secondary colour (prominently painted black or in some cases, gray of light gray). The wheels are prominently painted white, except for a set with gold wheels. The Sultan is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars The Sultan's body is resembled as a . Compared to other GTA games, the Sultan carries the Sultan RS's speed, and spoiler from GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sultan reappears in GTA V, mostly unchanged in terms of appearance. The only difference is that it now features black wheels by default, as well as the reformed engine sound. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Sultan has a small, yet powerful turbocharged engine, and a four wheel drive drivetrain. Its performance is relatively strong in comparison with all of the sports coupés and super-cars in the game, whilst its grippy four wheel drive system makes it particularly controllable; it is less prone to spinning out than the rear wheel drive cars, making it a good car for Gymkhana or cross-country road trip. The Sultan is the fastest four-door car in the game. Much like its real-life counterpart, the Sultan makes for an excellent offroad vehicle as well. Its low ground clearance can be an hinderance offroad, but this can be rectified by adding Hydraulics. The only drawback of the Sultan is its poor build quality. The Sultan's front or back can be deformed even in low speed collisions with other vehicles. Players favor the Sultan for drive-by attacks, due to its four seat capacity and its ability to outrun rival gang or police vehicles, as it has supreme handling. It weighs 1400 kg like some 2-door rivals. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Sultan remains fast, grippy, engaging and easy to drive. Like all past Sultan models (and most Subarus) the GTA IV Sultan is AWD (40% front/ 60% rear torque distribution), providing superior traction and handling over other cars of the same class. While many similarly sized sedans offer similar straight line performance, the added stability of the Sultan allows fast cornering and easy power sliding, making it a good choice for races or getaways (and one of the best 4-door cars in the game). The soft suspension makes it roll over easily when turning. Under-steer is a factor, but the powerful engine and quick handling make it sporty and fun to drive. Although the engine is not the most durable, considering its speed, body deformation is average. Non-tuned Sultans come with alarms, the most popular forms being the horn and beep versions. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars The Sultan in similarity to GTA IV carries the same speed and steering, but mostly based of traits from the Sultan RS. Also compared to other sedans, the Sultan can do burnouts more easily. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to Grand Theft Auto V, the car remains one of the best 4-door cars in the game. It is a very good all-around car with above-average speed, acceleration, traction and handling and because of its AWD nature, the Sultan can easily surpass most off-road vehicles, especially when upgraded. The car suffers from a small amount of understeer when taking corners at high speed. Its durability is average. Braking, however, is this vehicle's weakness, taking a long time to slow or fully stop the vehicle. Additionally, the car does not handle particularly well when braking through a corner. The Sultan is an extremely close competitor to the Kuruma, being able to compete very closely with one in a race (though both are rather off the pace in the sports class as a whole). The engine is modeled as a twin-cam inline-6. With the "Roll Cage and Chassis Upgrade" modification installed, two turbochargers are fitted on one side of the engine. GTA V Overview Inline-6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Being classified as a "tuner" car, the Sultan can only be modified at Wheel Arch Angels; and like all cars of its class, the range of body kits, rims and spoilers are the same, the only distinction being its three unique customized body paint schemes. Sultan_GTASA_X-Flow_Front.png|X-Flow version. Sultan_GTASA_Alien_Front.png|Alien version. Sultan_GTASA_WRC_Front.png|WRC replica version. It is interesting to note that while Paintjob 1 and Paintjob 3 of the customized body paint schemes are of original designs, Paintjob 2 is a blue and yellow rally-like scheme similar to that of the . ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works (enhanced version). Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' KarinSultan-Front-GTAV.png|'Sultan' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Wrecked-sultan-Los-Santos-Customs-Front-GTAV.png|Wrecked Sultan at Los Santos Customs. Sultan RS GTAVe Twin Turbo Close-up.jpg|The twin turbochargers seen on the Sultan with the "Roll Cage and Chassis Upgrade" modification. Sultan-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Sultan on Benny's Original Motor Works. Sultan-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sultan on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Korean Mob "Sultan TT" comes with a blue paint job, a large angular rear spoiler in line with the rear lights, extra carbon fibre lips for the front bumper and side skirts, along with gold wheels and dual bonnet vent, giving the car a resemblance to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII GSR. The Korean Mob Sultan can be resprayed in any of the regular Sultan's colours, it will, however, lose its unique wheel colour. Sultan-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|'Sultan TT' variant in GTA IV driven by the Korean Mob. (Rear quarter view) *During Stevie's text message car thefts, he will ask Niko to steal a Sultan in Alderney. This is a unique Sultan, with black rims and a slightly more vibrant shade of blue in its paint-job. Sultan-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Sultan requested in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, multiple variations of the Sultan will appear in Drug Wars involving the Koreans. The Sultans will have special paint schemes (including wheels) and may or may not feature a rear wing. The bonnet/ hood will be one of the two standard forms. Sultan (DrugWars)-TBoGT.jpg|One possible combination that can be obtained from Drug Wars. (rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Just Business - Sixteen Sultans appear in this mission: four as part of roadblocks, two being carried on the Packer and later destroyed with the truck's explosion, four as obstacles within the Los Santos Storm Drain and the rest used by the Russian Mafia to chase CJ and Big Smoke. *Farewell, My Love... - The Sultan is an opponent in the race, along with an Elegy and another ZR-350. *Test Drive - Carl and Cesar steal an Elegy and a Sultan from Otto's Autos for the wish list. They evade the cops throughout San Fierro before finally stopping at the Doherty Garage. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Stevie's Car Thefts - The Sultan is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Grand Theft Auto Online * Casino Heist - It is the departure vehicle if Taliana Martinez is chosen as the driver. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in Downtown/King's/Doherty, (San Fierro) after completing Test Drive. *The Sultan is usually seen being driven in San Fierro and Las Venturas, yet it is rarely seen in Los Santos. *Spawns mostly at night around Santa Maria Beach and Richman in Los Santos *Spawns in traffic anywhere after the "sports car traffic" cheat is activated. *Driven by the San Fierro Triads on their turf in Chinatown and Calton Heights. *Spawns outside of a garage opposite Wu Zi Mu's house. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *A Sultan can be found parked outside the apartment in the mission Blow Your Cover, as a getaway car. *Spawn around Firefly Projects. *Spawn in traffic in Multiplayer. *Driving the following vehicles will spawn Sultans: **Driving a Sultan around Alderney City usually spawns the Korean Mob's modified Sultans (also applies online when the Sultan is active in the spawn rota). **Driving a Schafter around Algonquin. **Driving a Banshee in Alderney City. **Driving a Infernus in Middle Park East. **Driving a Premier in Algonquin. *Can be encountered in Most Wanted side-mission, search for Fernando Tisdel, then go to his hang-out location. He and his gang will make a run for it in a Sultan. *Sometimes it appears in 'Stolen Vehicle' Vigilante side-missions, as the target car. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be found at Francis International Airport to be hotwired before driving the car. *It can also be found in The Meat Quarter and Meadows Park. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns both on the road and parked in Chamberlain Hills and Little Seoul. *Will occasionally spawn next to the house at the middle of the cul-de sac in Grove Street. *Thieves stealing your venue's money in Property Management missions often drive Sultans. *Sometimes found driven around Sandy Shores. *Sometimes found parked in the parking lot outside of Vanilla Unicorn. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Commonly found in Harmony. *Also found along the highway along the top of Blaine County. Driving a sports class of vehicle (like Obey 9F, Annis Elegy RH8, etc.) will increase its spawn chance. *Driving a Premier or Asterope seems to make the Sultan spawn much more frequently. *Driving a Sultan spawns other Sultans around the map frequently. *Very common in La Mesa and Strawberry. *Occasionally found along the Senora Freeway. *Sometimes located at Larry's RV Sales. *Purchasable from Benny's Original Motor Works website for $12,000 (enhanced edition only). Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Sultan fetching $3,500. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Sultan sells for $1,200 at Los Santos Customs. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Sultan are: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos or SF-UR when entering a San Fierro Triad's Sultan. **GTA IV: The Beat 102.7 or The Classics 104.1. **Episodes from Liberty City: The Beat 102.7. **GTA Chinatown Wars: Deadmau5. **GTA V: Channel X. *Sultan means ''king in Persian, Arabic, Indonesian and Malay language, and is also the term for the head of state in various countries. The Sultan is most likely named as the "king" of the sedans as it is the fastest sedan in the core games. **Furthermore, its name is a reference to one of its inspiration, the Toyota Altezza, as "altezza" means highness in Italian. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *There is a handling text of a cut vehicle with the name "SUBARU" on it'Handling.cfg:' ;SUBARU 1400.0 3400.0 2.4 0.0 0.1 -0.2 75 0.80 0.8 0.5 5 200.0 28.0 5.0 4 P 10.0 0.5 0 30.0 1.1 0.15 0.0 0.30 -0.15 0.5 0.3 0.25 0.60 35000 10000000 1 1 , which had a top speed of 200 km/h, an AWD drivetrain and a mass of 1400 kgs. It is possibly the Sultan, since the GTA San Andreas model is also based on a Subaru Impreza. These stats are also the same as those found on the aforementioned model. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Grand Theft Auto V, the Sultan can be modified to look like the Sultan RS (albeit with 4 doors and missing the side skirt exhaust). After the inclusion of the vehicle as part of the January 2016 Update, however, it can be upgraded into the actual Sultan RS instead. **The Sultan can also be modified to look like the Korean Mob Sultan TT from Grand Theft Auto IV. *After starting the Sultan in GTA V, the cooling fans will start after the engine runs for about half a minute. They will stay on for a few seconds after exiting the car. *In the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of GTA V, the player won't be able to put the camera in hood view while in a Sultan that has the carbon scooped hood modification applied. *The Sultan's engine sound is similar to a condensed interior recordings of the BMW M3 E46's inline-6 engine. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Sultan and Banshee are the only cars in GTA Online to change class when upgraded at Benny's, as they change from Sports to the Super class. See Also *Sultan RS - Rally sports variant. References Navigation }}de:Sultan es:Sultan fr:Sultan pl:Sultan pt:Sultan ru:Sultan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Tuners Category:Sports Vehicle Class